everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine Zone (Halo 2)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-079-iq4do {Cutscene}] A Phantom moves forward over the camera, stops, then moves off of the screen. Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee are talking on the snow below. *'Thel 'Vadamee': "In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." '' 'Vadumee nods.'' *'Rtas 'Vadumee': (Clenches his fist) "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" Elites roar and growl in agreement *'Rtas 'Vadumee': (to 'Vadamee) "The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." '' 'Vadamee looks to his left at the entrance ahead.'' {Gameplay} Objects in Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death. Go, Arbiter, I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead *'Spec Ops Elite': "Enforcers! To the vehicles. We'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" When you pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within, you'll find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts. *'Spec Ops Elite': "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." Move forward, and you'll find a Scorpion Tank firing at an Enforcer, as well as more Ghosts, and a Warthog, which are all controlled by the Flood. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Commander, we found a human vehicle!" *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Keep moving, I'm on my way." The Arbiter may board and drive the tank if he wishes. As the Arbiter leaves the structure, a Human controlled Pelican with a Tank attached will fly overhead, firing at Flood Combat Forms. Healthy Competition If all Elite allies are dead *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Arbiter, I'm sending you a squad of my most experienced warriors to assist you. Do not squander their talents." The Arbiter drives through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. Then you pass through a tunnel ahead, where you cannot drive a vehicle, but you can ride a Ghost through there, any further as the crevice in the wall is only small enough for one to pass through on foot . After you make it through the remains of the Sentinel Constructor Factory that crashed in Sacred Icon, you'll find another Scorpion Tank. You'll enter a large valley, and a Phantom will drop a Spectre, driven by Rtas 'Vadumee, to aid you. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Forward to the Icon! The parasite's ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." The Arbiter fights through the Flood-filled valley and reach the barricade with a Scorpion Tank and Wraith facing off with Enforcers. Flood are guarding the entrance with turrets. The Arbiter and his allies defeat them. *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Once again, brothers, we are victorious!" You'll find a Gondola on the other side. Shooting Gallery [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF6Xs-m2crM {Cutscene}] Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee are running to the control panel of the Gondola. 'Vadamee is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "More humans? They must be after the Icon." Flood screeches echo through the air. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "On your way, Arbiter." (Draws his Energy Sword) "I'll deal with these beasts!" Rtas 'Vadumee takes off. 'Vadamee turns back to the control panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch. The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus's Phantom is hovering above. *'Tartarus': "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." {Gameplay} The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces. *'Tartarus': "We cannot let the humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." *'Spec Ops Elite': "I grow restless without a target." ''Up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack." As the Gondola continues moving in and up. *'Tartarus': "Humans, I'll thin their ranks." *'Spec Ops Elite': (sarcastically) "What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom!" *'Other Elite': "Ignore the braggart, ready yourselves." After the second wave of Flood has been defeated. *'Tartarus': "Humans! I'll get them." The Elites comment on Tartarus flying about. *'Spec Ops Elite': "That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" *'Other Elite': "Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky they'll shoot him down!" Later, as the Gondola ascends. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Behold, the Library of our lords!" *'Tartarus': "The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." Once the Gondola reaches the top. That Old, Familiar Feeling *'Tartarus': "Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!" If you stall for a moment *'Spec Ops Elite': "We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape. *'Spec Ops Elite 2': "Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" When you pass through the hallway, you will also see some Flood Infection Forms as you enter the center of the Library [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_265PTxBAz0 {Cutscene}] Dolly-shot of the center of the Library, where the Index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle, most likely the Gravemind's (it may be a power cord from the Enforcer on top of it), hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it. *'Commander Keyes': "Gotcha." The tentacle loosens its hold — or the Gravemind purposely releases it — and continues to loosen. Keyes is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson holding onto the tentacle. *'Sergeant Johnson': (grunts) "You know, your father never asked me for help either." *'Commander Keyes': (Places the Index in her belt) "The Index is secure." Keyes climbs back onto the floor. *'Sergeant Johnson': "McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" No response. *'Sergeant Johnson': "You hear me, Marines?!" Still no response. *'Sergeant Johnson': (To Keyes) "We got trouble." Keyes readies two M7 Sub Machine Guns. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right. Cut to wreckage from Johnson's POV. A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle. *'Sergeant Johnson' "Damn!" Johnson opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile gets close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The attacker is revealed to be Thel 'Vadamee who grabs Johnson by the shoulders and sets him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger. *'Sergeant Johnson': "How 'ya doin?" Vadamee growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. 'Vadamee looks up to see Keyes'' *'''Commander Keyes: "Sergeant, stay down!" (Aims her SMGs at 'Vadamee) She fires, and bullets light up 'Vadamee's shields. In reaction, 'Vadamee dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage. *'Commander Keyes': (turns to the unconscious Johnson) "Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" '' 'Vadamee takes advantage of Keyes' distraction and leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the previous shots. He lands right in front of Keyes and slaps the SMGs out of her hands. She is about to react when a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from 'Vadamee.'' Cuts to Tartarus, who is using his Gravity Hammer on Keyes. She lands flat on his shoulder unconscious. He catches her in his grasp. *'Tartarus': "Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." '' 'Vadamee has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained.'' *'Thel 'Vadamee': "The Icon... is my responsibility." *'Tartarus': "Was your responsibility." (takes the Index from Keyes' belt) "Now it is mine." Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at 'Vadamee. The Arbiter stares at them in disbelief. Cut to another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Keyes on the same Brute's shoulder *'Tartarus': "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." (points his hammer at 'Vadamee) "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it!" Close-up of 'Vadamee *'Thel 'Vadamee': "When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" *'Tartarus': "When they learn?" (chuckles) Close-up of side-shot of Tartarus *'Tartarus': "Fool. They ordered me to do it." Slow zoom in on 'Vadamee. He jerks his neck up in horror. Tartarus sets off his hammer and sends 'Vadamee falling into the pit below with one gravity shock. Level ends.